YuGiOh! Forbidden Memories
by Water-Swordsman
Summary: A fanfiction based on the PlayStation game YuGiOh! Forbidden Memories. Heishin and his second in command Seto seeks for ultimate power. Only young prince Atem can stop it.
1. Heart of the Cards

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories**

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create or own any of the characters – they were created by Kazuki Takahashi.

**A/N: **I've changed most of the lines in _Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories _to better suit the story. I simulate the duels myself and to do that, I had to sort the 40 cards in each duellist's decks. The cards will all be based on the cards each duellist use in the manga/anime. Also, the cards will all be on the popular Trading Card Game, and none will be taken from manga/anime unless they've been replicated for the Trading Card Game. Cards's rarity will be on the rarest form of the card in the Trading Card Game. Such as the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", it is Ultra Rare but you can get it in its Secret Rare form, and "Summoned Skull", a card based known as Common but can be obtained as Secret Rare. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Heart of the Cards

The Town Plaza was bizarre. Everyone's attention goes to the Plaza. This allows the young prince to sneak out of the palace…

"Hold it right there!"

"Busted?"

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" It was Simon Muran. The one and only mentor of Atem, the heir to the throne of the Egyptian Pharaoh. He wore a white robe that covered his entire face but his eyes.

"Well… I… I would like to go to the Town Plaza and… yeah, check out what's happening," Atem replied.

"I don't think so! You'll be going back to your room and that's final!" Simon ordered. Atem twitched his eyebrows in disappointment.

"Then I challenge you to a duel!"

The _Magic & Wizards _cardgame was incredibly popular. You summon cool monsters and combined with marvellous magics. The cards were all drawn by talented artists of Egypt. You'd need 40 cards to duel, and you can get the cards at the Card Shop, where you can trade cards for single rare cards or you can buy them by simply exchanging them with a non-card item of yours. You can also get 40 random cards to get you starting, and packets each containing nine cards (eight Common and one rare) can be obtained. These were called Booster Packs. There were different packs with different series. Each series consist of different cards that you might not be able to get in different packs. Such as the _Labyrinth of Nightmare _series, you can get the "Magic Cylinder" card, which you cannot get in the _Magician's Force _series. When purchasing, you won't know which packet will give you the better cards, as they're highly dependant on luck. You can get one rare card in a packet. They can either be (Normal) Rare, Super Rare, Ultra Rare, Secret Rare, and the soon-to be released Parallel Rare and the mysterious Ultimate Rare. Of course, the chance of getting rarer cards is thin. But priests who were involved in the card-making got the advantage as they could obtain rare cards easily. With this, they would know how to counter each card and would seemingly be unbeatable. And Atem happened to be one of them. Barely any of his cards were Common.

"You want to challenge me? To a duel of _Magic & Wizards_?" Simon asked.

"Yes! If I win, you'll have to let me do anything for the night," Atem replied.

"And if you lose?" Simon asked.

"Then I'll do anything you say," Atem once again replied.

"Fine by me, but… you seriously think that you have a chance of beating me? I know you have rarer cards, more useful Magic and Trap Cards than I do, but… remember? I'm the one who taught you how to play this game! I know better strategy and I know how to use my cards better!" Simon taunted Atem.

"It doesn't matter! Do you want to duel or not?" Atem shot back.

"Alright! Let's duel!"

Atem's LP: 8000

Simon's LP: 8000

And these priests have the power that can allow them to experience something the others have never experienced before…

"I summon the "Skull Servant" (300/200) in Attack Mode!" A skeleton wearing a robe appeared on the duel table from the card.

"Then the card that can defeat it… "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200)!" An elf wearing armour armed with sword appeared. "Celtic Guardian, attack!"

The elf sliced the "Skull Servant" into three and the "Skull Servant" vanished. (Simon's LP: 6900)

"No offence, but your cards are outdated and cannot match nowadays style of duel!" Atem bellowed.

"We'll see about that!" Simon shot back. "I draw a card! Teeheehee… good card. I'll set this card face-down on the field. And Set this Monster, defence-mode of course! It's your turn."

Atem drew a card from his deck. He looked at the six cards in his hand from right to left. Mystical Elf, Spellbinding Circle, Berfomet, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, Curse of Dragon, and Dark Magician. _If I sacrifice my "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to summon my "Curse of Dragon", I can take advantage of the situation and destroy the monster Simon just Set! But, that face-down card? He seemed happy when he drew that card. Could it be a Trap Card that can manipulate my monsters? But what if it's just a bluff? And if it isn't? I just couldn't take the risk! I'll just play it safe this turn and set a card that can counter whatever monster Simon decide to summon in the next turn. _

"I'll switch my "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to defence-mode, and Set a card and a monster in defence mode, I end my turn!"

"I draw! Hmph! You wasted a chance to take advantage of the situation… this face-down card is merely a trap… not a Trap Card, mind you. I'll Flip Summon my monster! It's the "Beaver Warrior" (1200/1500)!" Simon said. "And combine it with my face-down card… the "Horn of the Unicorn" to increase its ATK by 700 points!"

Beaver Warrior (1900/2200). "And that's not all! I'm aware that "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian"'s effect will prevent it from getting destroyed this way, so… I'll summon my "Koumori Dragon" (1500/1200) to destroy Celtic Guardian instead!"

"Koumori Dragon" breathed fire which destroyed the "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian". "Then… "Beaver Warrior" (1900/2200) use the electric strength you gained to destroy that monster!" Simon announced his moves. Beaver Warrior released an electric shot from the unicorn. But then the electric wave disappeared.

"Wha—What's happening?" Simon asked. Atem smiled.

"Simon, you were so busy and so overjoyed with your trap that you forgot my face-down card," Atem replied.

"No… can't be… a Trap?" Simon's eyes widened.

"Yes! The curse of the "Spellbinding Circle" stopped a targeted monster's attack on its tracks and paralyzes it!" Atem held out the "Spellbinding Circle" card and placed it on the field face-up. A circle filled with dark spells circled the "Beaver Warrior".

"My turn, I'll sacrifice my face-down monster, "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) to summon the "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500)! Curse of Dragon, attack "Beaver Warrior" (1900/2200) and destroy!" Curse of Dragon released a flame which turned the Beaver Warrior into ashes in a second. (Simon's LP: 6800)

"You'd need to do better than this to beat me!" Atem bellowed. Simon smiled, which Atem could not see.

_How amusing… it seems that you're becoming a good duellist! But! You're not good enough to find out what I have in store for you! _Simon looked at his cards. One of them is… the all-powerful "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) card. _No card Atem has will defeat this mythical beast… it's just a matter of getting it on the field. Then the match will be mine for the taking! Meanwhile… I'll just summon monsters that have high DEF. _

"I'll Set this monster face-down on the field and set this card… for later. Your move," Simon said.

Atem drew "Skilled White Magician" (1700/1900) and summoned it. "I'll use the "Skilled White Magician" to attack that face-down monster!"

"Skilled White Magician" (1700/1900) attacked the face-down monster. The card flipped face-up and it turned out to be "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600). Atem was startled by the face-down card. (Atem's LP: 7100)

"Nice move… Farewell! I'll switch my "Curse of Dragon" to defence-mode and end my turn!"

Simon drew a card. It was the "Giant Soldier of Stone" (1300/2000). "I'll set this monster face-down and end my turn!" _Soon… soon! The "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" will make his appearance and Atem will return back to his room. I'll make him realize that no student is better than their teacher._

Atem drew a card. It was the Super Rare "Polymerization" card. _Perfect! _"I'll activate the magic of the "Polymerization" to fuse the "Curse of Dragon" with "Gaia the Fierce Knight" from my hand to form… "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (2600/2100)!"

Simon fell back. He did not expect that Atem will be able to summon a monster powerful enough to beat his defence. "Now, Gaia, attack and destroy that face-down card!"

"Giant Soldier of Stone" (1300/2000) failed to defend itself from "Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100)".

Simon grunted. "My turn… Yes! Another good card! I'll activate "Brain Control"! At the cost of 800 Life Points, I control one of my opponent's monsters for one turn! And I'll use it on "Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

"Gaia the Dragon Champion" switched sides to Simon's side of the field. "Now I shall offer Gaia and "Big Shield Gardna" to summon the all-powerful Secret Rare "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500)! Blue-Eyes is so powerful that only four, copies have been released."

Atem's eyes widened. "Blue-Eyes, attack "Skilled White Magician" (1700/1900) with White Lightning Attack!"

Atem's LP: 5800

Simon's LP: 6000

Atem drew a card. It was the "Mirror Force" card. "I'll set one card face-down on the field and summon my "Mystical Elf" (800/2000) in attack-mode!"

"It's my turn! That card might have been a Trap Card, but I'm not falling for it! You didn't draw any good card, so you bluffed it! Blue-Eyes, attack!" Simon bellowed.

Blue-Eyes hurled its White Lightning Attack to "Mystical Elf". "Activate Trap, "Mirror Force"!" An invisible barrier blocked the attack and reflected it back at Blue-Eyes! Simon grunted, realizing his mistake.

"Activate face-down card… "Dragon Capture Jar"!" Simon flipped his face-down "Dragon Capture Jar" face-up. A large, dragon-faced vase appeared on the field. "Its spell will force dragons to take defence-mode!"

Blue-Eyes switched into defence position. The reflecting attack of "Mirror Force" only affects monsters in attack-mode. "Next, I'll use "Remove Trap" to destroy my own "Dragon Capture Jar", so that my Blue-Eyes can switch to attack-mode!"

"My turn!" Atem drew a card. He smiled. "I'll play my own "Brain Control"! I'll take control of Blue-Eyes and along with "Mystical Elf", I'll attack your Life Points directly!"

Blue-Eyes breathed the White Lightning and Simon was in a mess.

Atem's LP: 5000

Simon's LP: 2200

"Teeheehee… but you made one fatal mistake! "Brain Control"'s effect only lasts for one turn and on my next turn, Blue-Eyes returns on my side of the field! Not only that, you left your "Mystical Elf" wide open for an attack!" Simon said. "You can't beat me if you always leave holes in your moves!"

Atem smiled as a response. "I know. In which is why I offer Blue-Eyes and Mystical Elf to summon my favourite monster, the "Dark Magician" (2500/2100)!"

Blue-Eyes and Mystical Elf vanished. A tall magician in purple appeared on the duel table. He held a green rod on his right hand.

"But since I summoned "Dark Magician" _after_ I conduct my Battle Phase, "Dark Magician" cannot attack. Now it's your move!" Atem explained.

Simon drew a card. "Always the right card at the right time. Because I believe in them, my deck lets me draw the card I need! I shall play…… "Monster Reborn!"

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) reappeared on the field. "Blue-Eyes, destroy the "Dark Magician" with White Lightning Attack!" (Atem's LP: 4500)

"My prince! You can never win against me unless you believe in the 'Heart of the Cards'!" Simon said. Atem realized it. _But could cards have a mind of their own? _

"My draw!" Atem drew a card. It was a useless magic card. De-Fusion. "I end my turn!"

"Run out of monsters? Blue-Eyes, attack!" Simon ordered.

Atem's LP: 1500

Simon's LP: 2200

"My prince, draw the next card!" Simon said.

Atem went to draw his card, but was too afraid that the next card will fail him. _Can I trust my deck? Is the 'Heart of the Cards' real? I guess I have no choice. 'Heart of the Cards'… Guide me! _

Atem drew a card and set it on the field. "I end my turn!"

"I see… you know that you will lose… but you decide to fight until the end… what a spirit of a fighter," Simon commented. "But your time is running out! I'll end this right now! Blue-Eyes! Att— wait!"

_Wait a second… that face-down card might be a Trap Card! No bluff! I think it will be a card that can make me lose this duel! I should ignore this and attack, but… what is this unpleasant feeling? _Simon looked at Atem. "Alright, I'll end my turn!"

"My turn!" _This face-down card is the "Magic Cylinder", a similar card to "Mirror Force". But instead of reflecting an attack that will destroy monsters, it will redirect the attack right back to the player that declared the attack. I'm safe for now from Blue-Eyes_. "I'll set a monster in defence-mode and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Simon drew "Zombyra the Dark" (2100/500). _I can't keep going on like this! I'll have to make my prince activate that Trap Card. _"I'll summon my "Zombyra the Dark" in attack-mode! I'll use it to attack that face-down monster!"

"Zombyra the Dark" (2100/500) attacked the face-down card, which turned out to be "Beta the Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700).

"Zombyra's ATK decreases by 200 points for very monster he destroys, but he should be strong enough to destroy two more monsters. Whatever happens, I'll make you use that Trap Card!" Simon bellowed. "You can't keep going on like this, you know. The top 2-3 cards on your deck can't be all Monsters, can it?"

_He's right! I'll have to believe in the 'Heart of the Cards'! My deck… give me the card I need! _Atem drew a card. It was the "Swords of Revealing Light" card. "I'll activate the card I drew, "Swords of Revealing Light"! Now you can't attack for three turns! Of course, if you have a card that can destroy it, such as the "Mystical Space Typhoon", its magic vanishes with it! Now it's your turn!"

"How unexpected of you to draw that card… but I've got a card that can destroy it… "Dust Tornado"!" Simon showed Atem a card he drew. "Because it is a Trap Card, I cannot activate it straightaway. I'll Set this card face-down on the field and it's your move!"

Atem drew a card. It was "Berfomet" (1400/1800). He Set it face-down on the field. "Even if you use the "Dust Tornado" on "Swords of Revealing Light", my "Magic Cylinder" Trap Card is still in play. And even if Zombyra attacks, my face-down monster will protect me for now."

"Who said I'm going to use it on "Swords of Revealing Light"?" Simon asked. "All I said was, I've got a card that _can_ destroy it. I never said I will."

"Huh?" Atem startled.

"I'm planning to use it on "Magic Cylinder"! As long as that card is still in play, my Blue-Eyes cannot attack! "Swords of Revealing Light" only blocks my monsters's attack for three turns! So, say your prayers when "Swords of Revealing Light"'s effect vanishes and go back to bed! I end my turn, and that's one turn gone."

"My turn!" Atem drew. It was the "Magical Hats" card. "I'll end my turn!"

"I'll draw a card and end my turn! One more turn left! Your time is running out!"

Atem drew. "I shall end my turn!"

"I'll draw and end my turn! Now "Swords of Revealing Light"'s effect is gone! Next turn, I will win!"

Atem drew. "Simon… I won." He smiled. Simon was surprised. _Impossible! No card can help him now! _

"The card I just drew was "Double Spell"! This card allows me to bring back a Magic Card from my opponent's Graveyard, at a cost of a Magic Card of my own. Now, I shall discard "De-Fusion"! So that I can bring back "Brain Control"!" Atem announced.

Simon dropped the cards in his hand. He knew he just lost. Blue-Eyes went over to Atem's side of the field. "But that's not all… I'll use the magic of "Monster Reborn" to resurrect the "Dark Magician"! Blue-Eyes! Dark Magician! Attack with all your might and vanquish the monster before you!"

Atem's LP: 700

Simon's LP: 0

"As promised, I'll let you do what you want," Simon said.

Atem picked his cards up and left the room.

"Wait. My prince… you've gotten better… there's nothing more for me to teach now," Simon complimented.

Atem smiled and left the palace.

**A/N: **What do you think? Plz review! Flames are welcome, I'll listen to every comment on mistakes and work on fixing them. Thank you.


	2. Duel Ground

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories**

**Disclaimer: **I didn't create or own any of the characters – they were created by Kazuki Takahashi.

Chapter 2: Duel Ground

The Town Plaza was extremely bizarre. The palace guards had their thought on the Town Plaza. Atem sneaked out without getting caught. He walked on the town, dressed as a commoner. He often grew bored in the palace, with little to do. So he started leaving the palace each night secretly so that he could meet others his age.

Atem bumped into someone. It was Teana, a young girl. Instead of helping their mom like most girls should do, Teana preferred to hang out with boys and play _Magic & Wizards_, unlike common girls.

"Oh, Yami! Heading off to the Duel Ground?" Teana asked. Yami. That's the name Atem used when disguising as a commoner, so that the others don't recognize him as a prince and so that he doesn't get caught.

"Quite frankly, yes. Wanna go together?" Atem offered.

Teana blushed. She has had a crush on Atem since he first showed up, who impressed just about every duellist with his rare cards and tactical strategy, including Teana. "Er… yeah."

"Alright, let's go. By the way, why are you going this way?" Atem wondered. The Duel Ground is supposedly in the end of the straight road Atem's heading.

"Well, I was going to catch up with Jono in the Town Plaza. But now that you're here, we might as well duel in the Duel Ground. I got a rare card from the booster pack I got from the Card Shop," Teana replied. "It should help me win against you."

"I think it should. Oh, here we are," Atem stopped. In front of them, was a building. The Duel Ground is a place where a group of people call themselves duellists, gather to face off in a duel of _Magic & Wizards_. To duel in the Duel Ground, usually you would need to be a member. The registration's free.

Atem entered. There were many people, from kids to adults. They stopped their duels and greeted Atem with respect. For they knew that Atem was the best duellist of all-time.

"Yugi! May I duel you? I've got new cards," one of them challenged.

"No! I want to duel him!" Another pushed off. Then another yelled out, "If there's anyone that will duel him, that's me!"

Then many others came to argue of who'll duel Atem.

"Hey! If anyone's duelling him, it would be _me_!" Teana bellowed. "Besides, I'm more confident than any of you on beating Yami!"

Everyone grumbled. "Now, Yami. Let's duel!"

"You're on!" Atem smiled.

Teana's LP: 8000

Atem's LP: 8000

Teana and Atem sat on a table and drew five cards. "I'll go first!" Teana suggested. She drew. "I summon the "Ancient Elf" (1450/1200) in Attack Mode!"

"Farewell... I'll play "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200)! I'll use "Gazelle" to attack your "Ancient Elf"!" (T: 7950)

Teana drew. "That "Ancient Elf" was merely a bait. So that I can play a Monster stronger than yours! I'll summon the all-powerful, Secret Rare "Gemini Elf" (1900/900)!"

"As you can see, "Gemini Elf" has got a high ATK strength, for a Level 4 Monster. I'll use "Gemini Elf" to attack Gazelle!" (A: 7600)

"Fine play," Atem complimented.

"I'm glad you think so," Teana smiled.

"My turn!" Atem drew. In his hands, there were Summoned Skull, Kuriboh, Magic Cylinder, De-Fusion, Dark Magic Attack, and Gaia the Fierce Knight. "It seemed that I don't have any monsters I can play, but this Monster should protect me. I summon "Kuriboh" (300/200)! I'll play one card face-down and end my turn."

Teana drew. "Yami… It seemed that you played that weak creature in attack mode as a bait for that face-down card. Am I right?"

Atem twitched his eyebrows. "And even if I know it's a trap, I wouldn't attack and you'd be safe. But I've got this! "Mystical Space Typhoon"!"

"Mystical Space Typhoon destroys one trap card!" Atem's eyes widened.

"That's right. Then I shall attack with my "Gemini Elf"!" Teana bellowed. (A: 6000)

The other duellists were coming down to see Teana and Atem's duel. "Hey, look! Yami's losing!"

"You may be winning, but you haven't won! I'll play "Brain Control"!" Atem placed it on the field. "This card allows me to take control one of my opponent's monsters at the cost of 800 Life Points. And that monster returns to my opponent at the end of the turn." (A: 5200)

Teana was surprised. "But if I Tribute it, the monster won't return! So I shall sacrifice "Gemini Elf" for the all-powerful "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200)! And I'll use it to attack your Life Points directly!" (T: 5450)

"My turn!" Teana drew. "I'll play the "Graceful Charity" card, which lets me draw 3 cards…" Teana drew three cards. "…in exchange of two."

"And one of the cards I got thanks to "Graceful Charity" is this!" Teana showed Atem the card she meant. "Change of Heart! Which allows me to control one of your monsters for one turn, just like your "Brain Control", except I don't need to pay 800 Life Points."

Atem bit his lip. "And of course, I'll take "Summoned Skull"! I'll attack with it!" (A: 2700) "Then I'll place this card face-down and end my turn."

Atem drew. "Summoned Skull! Attack!"

"Seems like you forgot my face-down card!" Teana said. "Mirror Force! As you own this card, you may know that it lets me destroy all my opponent's monsters when they attack."

"Hey! Yami's losing! If so, Teana will be the first to beat him! I thought if anyone was to beat Yugi, it'll be Jono!" someone said.

"My move?" Teana drew. "I'll play "Petit Angel" (600/900), and equip it with this! "Silver Bow and Arrow", this card increases the ATK strength (and DEF) of a Fairy monster by 300 points! And seeing as you don't have any monsters, "Petit Angel" shall attack directly!" (A: 1800)

"Yay! I get to be the first to beat you, Yami!" Teana said.

Atem drew. "You may have inflicted a significant damage to my Life Points with your "Petit Angel" (900/1200), but you have left it wide open for an attack! I'll summon "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Mode! I'll use it to attack your monster!" (T: 4950)

"My turn!" Teana drew. "Yes! This is the rare card I got today! What a chance of using it and beat you!"

_Huh? _Atem thought.

"I summon… "Maha Vailo" (1550/1400)!"

_Huh? "Maha Vailo" is only a monster with an ATK strength of 1550! But… what if it has a special ability?_

"Maha Vailo" may only be a monster with an ATK of 1550, but it actually real strength shows up when its powers are boosted! I'll equip "Maha Vailo" with the "Elf's Light"! The "Elf's Light" card increases a LIGHT monster's ATK points by 400!" Teana played.

"That increases the ATK to 1950." Atem said.

"Not quite. "Maha Vailo" gains an additional ATK power of 500 for every Equip Card!" Teana said.

"So its ATK will be 2450!" Atem's eyes widened.

"I'll use "Maha Vailo" to attack your "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian"!" (A: 750)

"Nice card, Teana. I have to agree with you. But this duel isn't over! "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" cannot be destroyed by a monster with an ATK strength of 1900 or more. So I'm safe for the moment. I'll switch him to defence mode and end my turn." Atem said.

"Attacking your Celtic Guardian will be useless, so I'll just play a card that can protect my "Maha Vailo"," Teana placed a card face-down. "This ends my turn."

"I play the "Graceful Charity" card, letting me draw three cards." Atem drew three cards. "…but of course, I need to discard two."

Atem smiled. "Teana. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you're not gonna win this one. I'll offer my Celtic Guardian as a Tribute to summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700)!"

"Yeah, but your "Dark Magician Girl's" ATK is only 2000, whereas my "Maha Vailo" is 2450." Teana said.

"But I've got this! "Sage's Stone"! It allows me to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) when my "Dark Magician Girl" is on the field." Atem said.

_I didn't expect that… but at least my face-down card, "Waboku" will save me, _Teana thought.

"But that face-down card is quite disturbing, so I'll destroy it with this! "Dark Magic Attack"! This card allows me to destroy all your Magic and Trap Cards when I have a "Dark Magician" face-up on my side of the field," Atem said.

"!" Teana was startled.

"Now my Dark Magicians, attack!" (T: 2900)

"Damn… all I've got left is this card," Teana set a monster face-down.

"My move!" Atem said. "I'll set one card on the field, and… that face-down card might be a monster with high DEF, and I don't want to waste my attacks, so I'll use "Dark Magician" to attack!"

The card turned out to be "Magician of Faith" (300/400). "Then "Dark Magician Girl", attack!" (T: 900)

"Teana, it's over."

"No, it's not! I'll play "Change of Heart"!" Teana bellowed. "According to the rules, every duellist can only have one "Change of Heart" in their decks. But my "Magician of Faith" allows me to retrieve one Magic Card from my Graveyard! I'll use to control your "Dark Magician!"

"I'll summon "Fairy's Gift" (1400/1000) and attack with Dark Magician!" Teana bellowed. Teana hoped she can destroy "Dark Magician Girl", then use one of her monsters to reduce Atem's remaining Life Points.

"I'll activate my face-down card, the "Magical Hats"!" Atem called.

"Huh?" Teana said.

"Magical Hats allows me to get two non-Monster cards from my deck and treat them as monsters with ATK and DEF strength of 0. With this, I can select one of my monsters on the field, shuffle the three cards, and place them face-down Defence position!" Atem did what he said.

"…" Teana was mute.

"I… surrender. Even if "Dark Magician" manages to destroy "Dark Magician Girl" hidden in one of the three cards, I'll still have to destroy the other two cards before I can attack the remainder of your Life Points. Next turn, "Dark Magician" returns to you and as I don't have any Trap Cards, "Dark Magician" can wipe me out in a single attack," Teana said.

"Teana! That was an excellent game. You've improved. As a reward, I'll give you this!" Atem handed her a card. It was "Guardian Angel Joan". "Take care of it".

Teana accepted the card and replied, "Of course I will". She smiled. Atem smiled back.

"Now, do you want to head to the Town Plaza?" Teana offered.

"Sure!" Atem smiled.

**A/N: **Plz review! Flames are welcome, I'll listen to every comment on mistakes and work on fixing them. Thank you.


End file.
